stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
--OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) Ai, lekker, chocoladekoekjes? Hoeveel kosten ze :P Ik ga ook een zaak oprichten als ik burger ben, genaamd TahR78's lekkernijen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:35 (UTC) :Ik zal eens zoeken naar koekjes en prijzen :) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) ::Pff... Leuke wijk, ik woon bij de Taalstraat 8. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:39 (UTC) :::Zeg over die Infobox Inwoner, die kan je eigenlijk laten staan, hij laat je status zien dat je burger bent. TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:28 (UTC) ::::Aah, oke bedankt voor informeren, en maak geen ruzie met Pierlot, oke?? Niet over druk maken, deed ik ook niet ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 14:29 (UTC) Vraagje Effe een vraagje: mag ik als gebruiker ook een winkel maken? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:02 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, ik doe dat toch ook ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 17:03 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk! Want dan kom je gemakkelijker aan je 50 bewerkingen die je nodig hebt om burger te worden. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) :::Bedankt voor de uitleg, ik dacht dat je meer dan 50 bewerkingen nodig had om een winkel te starten. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) ::::Nee, na 4 dagen en 50 nuttige bijdrages kun je burger worden. Voordelen zijn dat je kunt stemmen, meedoen aan verkiezigingen en een tweede huis kunt kopen. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::::Misschien een domme vraag: wat is een nuttige bewerking? TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:11 (UTC) ::::::Helemaal niet dom! Een bewerking in de hoofdnaamruimte die geen vandalisme is. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) :::::::Ah, ok. Bedankt voor het antwoorden. Kijk eens op TahR78's lekkernijen, het enige is nog even zoeken waar ik mijn winkel en magazijn neerzet. TahR78 22 mei 2008 17:14 (UTC) ::::::::Sjiek, ziet er goed uit! :D --OWTB 22 mei 2008 17:15 (UTC) Welkom! Ook een welkom van mij! Als je vragen hebt kun je bij mij terecht! aka "Al" 22 mei 2008 18:56 (UTC) :Merci ;) Zin om in mijn winkel te komen werken?Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::Ja, kijk maar op de OP van je bedrijf. Btw, jullie hebben al een boel wijzigingen gedaan zeg :) misschien zijn jullie al burger, en dan kun je meedoen aan de komende verkiezingen, ik zal kijken. 22 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) :::Ik en Tah zijn nu eenmaal babbelkonten lolz ;) Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:04 (UTC) ::::Beter toch? :D Btw, jij hebt nog 19 wijzigingen te gaan (in de hoofdnaamruimte = artikelen) en Tah nog 10 wijzigingen. 22 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) :::::Heb jij misschien ook zin om bij mij te werken? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) ::::::Tuurlijk, maar ik moet eerst kijken wat de vacatures zijn ;-) Trouwens, nog een bijzonder ding aan deze wiki - ik denk dat het jullie interesseert - zijn de kranten en tv-zenders. Neem maar een kijkje. 22 mei 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::::Ja, maar ik vind de kranten wel wat rommelig! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:13 (UTC) ::::::::Momenteel wel, sommigen, een jaar geleden was alles beter :D. Maar we proberen weer terug te komen. 22 mei 2008 19:15 (UTC) :::::::::Lukt vast en zeker, ben ik nog geen burger?? Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:15 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik had iets gehoord idd van een schoonmaak ofzo dat alles ontregeld was hier? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:16 (UTC) :::::::::::(na 2 bewerkingsconflicten) Zo werd er een jaar geleden een heuze voetbalcompetitie gehouden..... - ik zal kijken of jullie al burger zijn. Gaan jullie voor president? :P 22 mei 2008 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::Niet direct, maar misschien wel bij minister ofzo. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::Misschien?? Neen, voor minister van sport, ben nogal geïntereseerd in formule 1 en vooral in het wielrennen!!!Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik denk minister van milieu/veiligheid/transport ofzo. Hou je ook zo van formule 1? Mijn broer ook. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) @TahR, och er zijn ooit een paar ruzietjes geweest en anderen begonnen de wiki saai te vinden, dus daalde de populatie heel erg (precies een jaar geleden waren er de Gouden Maanden; lees Het Land van de Vrijheid) - maar we proberen dit nu achter ons te laten. Die Grote Schoonmaak gebeurde eind maart om alle troep weg te gooien (van 1100 naar 700 pagina's), zonder succes... 22 mei 2008 19:19 (UTC) :Das natuurlijk minder... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) Wielrennen? Amore e Vita! Misschien kun je Rubietje88 nog contacteren op Wikipedia.. 22 mei 2008 19:21 (UTC) :Maakt niks uit, ik geloof in een zonnige toekomst, er komen nog genoeg nieuwe mensen langs en we zijn nog steeds met velen. Alleen zijn sommigen wat lui, en anderen hebben deze periode iets minder tijd. Maar we kunnen hier zo een actieve wiki van maken! 22 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) Formule1? Misschien een racecircuit openen? :D 22 mei 2008 19:23 (UTC) :Rubietje ken ik al ;) Heb er mee samengewerkt in wielerproject. Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:24 (UTC) ::Haha :D - jij komt nog 15 wijzigingen te kort en Tah nog maar 9 22 mei 2008 19:25 (UTC) :::Ik ben een babbelkont, zoals Greenday al zei. Ik zag het zelf net. Maar een racecircuit lijkt me best wel leuk. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::::Mooi :D kijk maar op de kaart (zie kroeg) en pak een mooie locatie. Victoria nodigt je uit om in haar gemeente er een te plaatsen. 22 mei 2008 19:27 (UTC) :Ik zal dit morgen zeker doen, nu moet ik weg daag he! Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::Ciao :) 22 mei 2008 19:29 (UTC) :::Doei. Ik denk ergens in Wikistad, of in Victoria. Ik zou het niet kunnen kiezen, help jij me anders Alexander? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:30 (UTC) ::::Het moet wel buiten de bebouwde kom zijn he ;-). Ik denk ten noorden van Victoria. What do you think? 22 mei 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::Ja, dat bedoelde ik, ergens buiten Wikistad. Het noorden van Victoria lijkt mij inderdaad een goeie plek. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:32 (UTC) :::::: :D Dan laat ik Quantas ff wat racewagens ontwerpen. 22 mei 2008 19:33 (UTC) ::::::: :P Doe maar. Je hoort eerst een stemming erover te houden toch? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:34 (UTC) :::::::: Nee hoor, hoeft niet :) Alleen voor nieuwe dorpen/steden. En de burgemeester van die gemeente heeft toch toestemming gegeven, dus ;-) 22 mei 2008 19:36 (UTC) :::::::::Mooi zo. Je moet het wel op de kaart vermelden dan. Grr... ik kan mijn winkel niet meer plaatsen in Victoria. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:35 (UTC)~ ::::::::::Ok, ik zal je circuit erop zetten. 22 mei 2008 19:51 (UTC) :::::::::::Is goed. Hoe lang wordt het circuit trouwens? En moet er ook geen artikel o.i.d. over? TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lengte = wou ik aan jou gaan vragen. Ik denk zo'n paar kilometer. Artikel = da's het idee achter Wikistad :) Overal komt een artikel over (zeker als je claimt dat het jouw circuit is ;-)) 22 mei 2008 19:55 (UTC) :::::::::::::Okey. Hoeveel bedoel je met een paar kilometer? En laten we het het Victoria Circuit noemen. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:58 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oja en nog iets: de races op dit circuit worden gesponsord door TahR78's lekkernijen. Lekker, lekker... van TahR78! :P TahR78 22 mei 2008 20:00 (UTC) Als (nu nog) predident wil ik jullie ook van harte welkom heten. Dat we er weer wat actieve gebruikers bij moge hebben ;-) 22 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :Dank je wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:50 (UTC) ::Dankje, ik ga het circuit eens maken ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:41 (UTC) Caviabedrijf Nimmanswolk thumb|Je cavia is bezorgd! Hallo! Hier is de cavia waar u op gewacht heeft. Veel plezier met hem. Met vriendelijke groeten van uw cavia's bezorger en verzorger: --OosWesThoesBes 30 nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) :Bedankt ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 05:26 (UTC)